


Hatake Fashion

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gai is Kakashi's emotional support BF, M/M, Tsunade gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: It's not like Tsunade did this on purpose. He wasn't paying attention so really it was his fault. Which is why he's wearing his fathers old kimono and crying while Gai is dragging him around town to ask his friends for help.KAKAGAI WEEK 2019 -Prompt: Fashion
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Hatake Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I seen a picture of Kakashi in a samurai uniform and that's the inspo for this.

Kakashi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. At this moment this is the worst thing that has ever happened to him and he just wants to press restart on his day. He leaned back into the dryer and pulled out his clothes, which had shrunk to half their original size. He groans and shoves the clothes in his bag and trudges upstairs to his apartment, fully defeated. He had only one day off before he had a week long mission and he had no clothes. Worst yet the pay from his last mission still hasn't gone through and hundreds of shinobi were owed back pay. Tsunade claimed that she signed the form and there was money but, Shizune looked like she was going to cry, which meant she lost the form and her poor assistant had to find it. No money means he can't buy new clothes.

Kakashi was trying to figure out where all his money went. He's been frugal with his account until he found out Naruto was living in squalor and then his family home was falling apart. He let out a long groan.

He enters his apartment, throws his bag to the side and collapses into his couch face down, silently praying it would just eat him alive.

Five minutes later, as if by some weird telepathic call, Gai appeared in his window. "My lovely Rival! Did you forget our meeting at the training field?" Gai spoke softer than usual, he could feel his friend's desperation and anger from where he was perched.

"Go away Gai, I didn't forget, I ignored it." Kakashi spoke through the cushions. He can hear Gai's "humph" before he jumped down from the window sill. He had the nerve to walk over and sit right on Kakashi's lower back.

"Rival, you promised you would show up today but four hours is a long wait." Gai wiggled to get his point across. Kakashi groans and attempts to roll over, or to push the heavy man off of him. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong." Kakashi can feel him poking the back of his head.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I'm okay with sitting here forever."

"Ugh. Fine. My damn clothes shrunk and I'm broke until Tsunade get's her shit together." Kakashi let out a sigh of relief when the weight on his back let up. He sat up and cracked his back before turning to look at Gai, who was currently grinning ear to ear. "No Gai, I'm fine. I have a spare scroll somewhere."

"I can help you find it." Kakashi knew Gai wanted to help and he wasn't going to leave so he might as well use him. He sighed and lead Gai to the trunk by his bed. It had clothes in it that he doesn't wear any more, his father's shirts and his sensei's jacket. He planned on giving it to Naruto when he becomes Hokage, as a gift. He unlocked it and opened it, the smell of dust and old cotton permeated the air.

"It's in here somewhere, hopefully." Kakashi looked at Gai and they started going through it.

"You can fit two of me in this trunk Rival. So many clothes!"

Kakashi grunted and pulled out an old jacket with his clan symbol, on the back. He was going to give these away but Tsunade seen the clan symbol and promptly beat his ass. So he has no choice but to keep them or pawn them off slowly. She can't live forever. Kakashi heard an "ahh" from Gai when he seen the symbol.

"Why don't you just wear this?" Gai pulled out his father's old kimono. It was a dark blue with a black obi. The back of the black haori was adorned with his clan's symbol.

"Uh no I'd rather not." He didn't want to show off his clan pride, if anything he's spent the last 20 years hiding it. The only reason he’s fixing his main house is because Shikaku and Inoichi called it an eyesore and Kakashi might want to let his dogs out more.

"You can always borrow a jumpsuit." Gai said nudging his friend. The thought of wearing the green skin tight jumpsuit made Kakashi shiver.

"If we can't find the scroll I'll wear my father's kimono, but I'm almost positive it's here." Gai shrugged and laid out the kimono. They continued to scour the trunk, Kakashi forgot how much stuff his father had, all except a plain jonin uniform. No scroll in sight, Kakashi was on the verge of tears. He eyed what he is wearing, he couldn't get away with wearing holey dog print pants and a mask tank top combo. He goes to his closet thinking his ANBU Uniform was okay. It is destroyed, thanks to a spiteful rogue nin. He really was at a loss.

He sat for a minute and tried to wrack his brain. He had to suck it up and ask some friends. Tenzo has a closet full of uniforms, but Kakashi couldn't leave the apartment with these pants. He had to wear the kimono. He told Gai the plan who nodded and agreed to help him procure uniforms from friends until he gets paid.

____________________________________________________

The kimono was uncomfortable and all Kakashi wanted to do was curl up and cry. Gai wasn't nearly as upset walking next to Kakashi on the street and thank Kami that he at least had his mask. They made it to Tenzo's apartment quick and the look on Tenzo's face at Kakashi's temporary clothing was priceless.

"Senpai are you - are you okay?" To the trained ear it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Please don't laugh or I will cry." Kakashi was at his breaking point, and he knows that when this all gets sorted, he will destroy the dryer in his communal laundromat.

"Okay I suppose you want some regular clothes or is this a competition?"

"No my dear Rival lost his clothes to the dryer, although you have given me a splendid idea for a competition." Kakashi was close to combusting in Tenzo's doorway.

"If you have any spare uniforms I would really appreciate it." Kakashi wasn't in the mood to beg but if it meant getting out of his father's clothes, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Yeah come in and I'll see what I got." They walked in his room only to be disappointed. The gods clearly didn't want Kakashi to live past this day and it was evident in the struggle to find a uniform.

Tenzo had one uniform, he forgot to do wash and he had to leave for an ANBU mission in an hour. Worst yet the uniform pants were too long and the shirt was too short. Kakashi had to hold back tears.

"Now Rival let's not give up! Asuma is around here somewhere and he might have some!" Tenzo nodded, if he wasn't affected by the lack of pay and if he had the money he'd buy Kakashi a few uniforms, if it meant him not crying in his living room.

"Asuma is bigger but at least they will fit, you can always roll the sleeves or hem them temporarily." Tenzo tried his best. Gai was nodding furiously and Kakashi was crying. Not a good situation. Gai picks his rival up and drags him to the door.

"Thank you for your help Cat Man!" He salutes a confused Tenzo and pushes Kakashi outside.

_____________________________

Asuma was a lost cause, Kurenai had his clothes on the line and when Kakashi tried a shirt on it was more or less a dress.

"I forgot how small you are Kakashi." Asuma said between bouts of laughter. The glare Kakashi sent him should've killed him on the spot but it only made the man laugh harder. He might not be that much shorter than Asuma but he didn't have the muscle mass that the Sarutobi had.

Kurenai offered hers but she was tiny and he couldn't fit. He tried. After a minute of crying in her bathroom Kakashi exited, still wearing his father's kimono. He thanked his friends for trying and trudged on. He was almost about to tell Gai that he'd wear the jumpsuit when Gai spoke up.

"Maybe you can ask Tsunade for an advance in uniform and she can take it out of your pay." Gai had a point. It is her fault technically, maybe she'll take pity on him.

"We can try I guess."

________________________________________

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade was in tears and so was Kakashi but for different things. She laughed at him as soon as he walked in. He decided it wasn't worth it and tried to leave but Gai was blocking the door.

"Look just let me borrow some uniforms until you pay me and then you can dock it or I'll pay you back. Please I can't wear this anymore." He motioned to his outfit. According to every one he didn't look bad in it. Shikaku and Inoichi had stopped him and told him he looked nice. Kurenai couldn't stop staring and on his way up to see Tsunade, Anko told him it brought out the gray in his eyes. So why was she laughing at him. 

"Look brat, I'll give you the uniforms for free, on one condition." Tsunade cleared her throat and smiled her trademark sickeningly sweet plastic smile.

"What?" He was skeptical and so was Gai.

"You give me that haori." Kakashi squints and looks at Gai.

"She's not asking for much, especially since you don't like the kimono anyways." Again Gai was right. Kakashi takes off the haori, with his clan symbol on the back and hands it over.

"Take as many as you want brat, and next time wash your clothes in cold water, they won't shrink." Kakashi nods, shouts thank you and bolts out the door to the uniform room. Gai watches him run and then turns to Tsunade. Her eyes were glassy and she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Um Lady Tsunade? Why did you want the haori?" Gai knew he was pushing it but he was really curious.

"Sakumo and I were really close. The brat isn't the only one who misses him. I'll sneak this back into his trunk later. I just wanted to feel it again." She held the article of clothing against her chest.

"I won't tell him."

"Thank you"

Gai bows and walks out of the room just in time to see Kakashi barreling down the steps with an armful of uniforms looking the happiest he has been all day.

"Lets go before she changes her mind." Kakashi couldn't wait to put on his new uniforms.

"You would've looked good in my jumpsuit." Gai pouts as Kakashi packs his uniforms and hangs up the rest.

"You look better without the jumpsuit, Gai." Kakashi wiggles his eyebrows and Gai gets the hint.

"Well if you insist my love." He takes his jumpsuit off and throws it on top of the trunk. Kakashi smiles and wraps his arms around Gai's exposed torso.

"Mmhm thank you for helping me. I know I was being an ass today but I really hate wearing my dad's stuff. Too much pain." Kakashi shoves his face into the crook of Gai's neck. Gai chuckles and squeezes Kakashi back.

"I'd do anything for you."

"Mm I love you Gai."

"I love you too Kakashi."


End file.
